A Wish For Happiness
by Tavern Wench
Summary: A wish is made for Goku's happiness but why did they select Vegeta to make it come true?Ninth chapter uploaded, All is reveiled Contains attempt at gay lemon^_^
1. In the Forest

Author: Tavern Wench  
Disclaimer: I own none of these charecters except for Eros.  
Warnings: Since this is just a prolouge I don't have any yet be warned that this will get slashy(gay) If you object don't read the story and everybody will go away much happier.  
Notes: I will try to update this regularly but as of yet have no beta reader if you would like to do that huge favor for me please e-mail me at Queenofthespleen@aol.com Thanks !  
  
As Vegeta opened his eyes his saiyen senses informed him that he was not in his bed, of course regular human senses would have told him the same thing because he was laying on the ground in the middle of the woods. The hard ground underneath him and the prevelent piney scent pretty much affirmed that fact.His bed was very soft and putting scents in your bedroom was disgusting and human ( especially since most of them were much too strong for his poor nose) Since Vegeta had not gone to the woods of his own accord to his knowledge his lightning quick brain came to the conclusion that something was wrong, just as he thought that a translucent bubble sprang up around him leaving him totally enclosed. As he desperatley tried to break free he realized, to his chagrin, that he was completely immobilized. As he started a litany of scorching curses a girl with wings showed up and calmly hit him on the head with her bow. As he stared up at her he realized that she was not human this was fairly obvious because one, human females do not have wings and two, they also do not usually wear roman style tunics or carry around a set of bows and arrows."Now" she said swinging her head to get her brown culs out of her eyes. "shut up and let me explain and than you'll be released" as Vegeta opened his mouth to say something she shoved the butt end of her arrow down his throat and continued talking. " Somebody made a wish that Goku be completely happy and since Shenlong is a lazy little bastard he left it up to me, yes he can do that. My name is Eros by the way, and the way I have seen fit to address this problem is by turning you into a girl and giving you three months to make Goku fall in love with you in this body. Don't do it and you shall stay a girl FOREVER !!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha. Wait that didn't come out right did it ? Oh well good luck, ciao" She said this with a shrug than dissappered in a cloud of deep red smoke that smelled faintly of cinnamen.  
" I hate cinnamon." Vegeta muttered after the bubble disappeared. When Vegeta stood up he started patting himself down and realized that indeed certain vital parts had dissappeared to be replaced with new ones. A sream was heard echoing from the woods that could definetly be classified as girly. As soon as Vegeta realized this he started strangling himself before he could embaress himself any further. This resulted in a truly comical scene as Vegeta rolled around on the ground warring between his dezire to breath and his disire to remain manly. He came to a descicion "Must... not...sound...girly :choke:" A passing wind that sounded suspiciously like a certain pesky angel girl said " Stop screaming than you dumbass." Vegeta realized the wisdom in this and stopped he than stood up an dwhipped aroundmaking sure no one had witnessed that embarressing display. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair only to stop in shock as he realized that his hair no longer stood up straight but instead lay flat on his head running down to brush the top of his new :shudder: feminine appendeges.Vegeta's quite mature way of dealing with this was shouting "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID DRUGGIE BITCH!" and going off to sulk in the trees for the night not caring that Eros couldn't hear him.  
  
I added some stuff to this chapter and I changed my e-mail address that's what I am on AOL IM too so if you want to IM me or write to me feel free. 


	2. Meetings and New Rules

Author: Tavern Wench  
Warning: Vegeta swears some at the end if you don't like that don't read it this will end up being slashy but it isn't yet.  
Disclaimer: I own none of these people except for the random ones whose names you don't remember as being in the show, even than I still might not own them.  
Authors Notes: This takes place after the humans have died so there is no adultery involved in this don't worry. If you review (which you should under penalty of death) please tell me if it's okay for me to start referring to Vegeta as a she. Spoken words will be like this "yippy" thoughts will be like this :skippy: comprende? good now on with the fic.  
  
Vegeta set out the next morning with a firm directive his mind " Let no one know I am a girl ". This would require one of two things a. he would kill every living thing that saw him. This would have been his usual way out but how would he ever turn back into a man then? Vegeta decided to take the second option, hide my tracks so well no one will be able to find me as me for three months, already he began formulating his plan as he flagged down an air taxi, step one: the bank. He thought out the rest of the plan on the long ride from the woods to the middle of Satan City and even had enough time to begin planning the demise of whoever had made such a stupid wish and the stupid bitch who had come up witth this for a plan. He got kicked out of the txi half way there because he was frightening the driver with his evil laughter. He flipped the driver off than walked the rest of the way through the bank ignoring the attention he was getting in his new form.  
When he got to the bank he removed over half of his money much to the shock and dismay of the bank officials. He than went to a second bank and deposited it under his new name. He chose Momo, it wasn't a vegetable but it was close enough and who knew maybe Kakarotto had some sort of repetitive name fetish, after all he couldn't really see what else whould've made Kakarotto marry Chichi. After he had transferred his money he went to buy some more appropriate clothing (he was still wearing his blue spandex training suit and he haad finally noticed the attention it was garnering) and some extremely strong perfume so none of the saiyens could pick up his natural scent. The shopping mall was hell but he was relieved that it gave him an oppertunity to perfect his ditz act, After all if he acted too much like himself somebody might guess his secret. Sevan hours later he emerged from the shopping mall wearing a pair of bluejean hip huggers and a black belly shirt with a silver sun symbol on it, he smelled heavily of peaches even to an earthlings weak senses. He walked away from the mall rather slowly due to the sheer number of shopping bags weighing him down. Fellow pedestrians might have wondered at the girl softly muttering to herself " Money check, clothes check,hair fine, next step buy a house."  
Vegeta stepped out of the real estate office with a smug smile on his face. :One of the truths in this world is the fact that money can buy anything even if it's not for sale. : You see he had just bought a middle sized property right on the outskirts of Goku's enormous tract of forest land even though it wasn't for it was technically a national forest and not up for sale. Now all he needed to do to get closer to Kakarotto was get a house and move in to his conveniently close new land. Which of course was the whole point. Vegeta got a capsule house from the corner store picked up the bags full of his new clothes and perfume and flew off to his new land grim faced and determined to succeed at this repulsive mission which had been forced upon him. As he did so he silently vowed to implement the plans he had made in the taxi as soon as he found out who to kill.   
As he touched down on his land he tossed the capsule. Out sprung a smallish house with a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and a training room which he would soon install a gravity room in. Not wanting to waste much time and figuring that the best way to attract Kakarroto's attention would be by raising his Ki to an almost threatening level he soon had the gravity room up and running and was just now about to train.(A/N since Vegeta comes from such a technologically advanced society I'm just assuming that he would know how to fix/install a gravity room especially since Bulma is dead.) He began powering up before entering the training area and was almost instantly aware of a very familiar Ki zooming towards him. He quickly ran to answer the door but stopped for a short glance in the mirror : skin tight shorts and shirt check, nice hair check, sexy body in any form hell yeah! : finishing that thought with a cute pose before the mirror he smirked (A/N in a very sexy way) and went to greet his visitor.  
A very puzzled looking Goku was staring at the house when "Momo" finally came out. " Oh hi! " he said suddenly jerking back into the real world " Um... I'm your neighbor, I guess seeing as you live here and it's next to my house" a small blush had crept it's way onto his cheeks as he took in the view Vegeta was purposefully presenting. After all what kind of normal at least partly heterosexual man would not blush when seeing an incredibly well-formed, slightly built " Hello Nurse!"* kind of body clad in skin tight spandex ?  
" Oh hello"giggle :Damn can I sound any more like a simpering female? Yeah I'm good.: " My name is Momo I just moved in. What's your name?"  
"Ummm Goku?"  
" Oh well hi Goku gosh! You sure look muscular!"giggle  
" I'm a marshal artist." At this Goku seemed to regain his composure and confidence. Than all at once the sound of a phone ringing came from inside the house.  
"Oh I better go get that I'll see you later right?"giggle  
" Uh... sure, I guess"  
" Byeee" With that Vegeta turned and walked into the house when all of a sudden he realized something " Wait a minute, I don't own a phone!   
" No shit Sherlock, not to mention the fact that nobody would know your number if they did ,unless the telemarketers really are aliens."   
As Vegeta whipped his head up to see the hovering girl he exclaimed " Eros! What are you doing here?"  
" I'm here because Goku is supposed to fall in love with the female you not your disturbingly accurate impersonation of Bulma with dark hair you moron! You have to act like yourself." with that she disappeared in another blast of cinnamon smoke. : I'm beginning to hate cinnamon even more than I did before: Vegeta thought as he slumped into a chair with a scowl on his face. All of a sudden what Eros had told him finally sunk in and he jumped up.   
" What the fuck!? I can't act I'm supposed to act like myself? Shit now what do I do?" He sank to the floor an expression of panicky disbelief on his face. The expression quickly worked up to rage as he began again to shout out expletives finally winding u to a crescendo. " FUCK YOU EROS YA KAMI DAMNED BITCH!!! " HE slumped to the floor again, emotionally drained " damn it" he softly whispered, pillowing is head on his knees 'damn it" he ran his fingers through his hair " what do I do now?"  
  
End Notes: Please review : makes sad puppy eyes: please? the * is an animaniacs referance. I hope you like it. I'm sorry I haven't written a new chapter yet but I am really, really busy right now ( It's almost graduation I've got math finals soon and play practice 4 times a week) 


	3. Suprising Revelations

Author: Tavern Wench  
  
Warning: Yaoi is more obvious than in previous chapters if men confessing their love for other men bothers you then you probably don't want to read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and a computer. If you want to sue me you wouldn't be reading this unless you had a computer so whadda ya want mine for?  
  
Authors note: I'm finally back and sicker then ever! I know my chapters are short but I already know what I'm going to write for the next one I just have to get some minor details settled out.   
  
It was an hour after Eros had reveled that Vegeta would have to stop acting. Vegeta was sitting morosely at the kitchen table swirling her spoon around a bowl of soup a look of pure dejection on her human face. : I had hoped I could keep myself detached from this situation so I could go back to life normally but now...how can I go about this without falling in love myself?: She dropped the spoon and cradled her head in her arms softly sobbing in an uncharacteristic manner.   
After Vegeta had composed herself she went to the bathroom. On the way there she stripped and grabbed a towel and some soap. When she got to the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and set down to confronting some of her innermost thoughts. : One I'm no attracted to myself as a female. two my old crush is coming back with a vengeance.: Then she started crying again. You see Vegeta has always been gay it was never really a problem back on Vegeta-Sei because certain males were born with child carrying capabilities but then he had been stranded on earth. He had no way of knowing whether or not Kakarrot was capable of pregnancy so he turned away from the gorgeous male to favor the one woman who might help him get off the planet for his heirs instead. : I thought I was over him why is somebody making me do this? what could his happiness have to do with me? unless...no he had a wife and it wasn't for breeding purposes you know that. Focus.: She shook her head clear and got in the shower.   
What fallowed was a night of angsty planning and internal arguments at Vegeta's house and eager alertness at Goku's. He knew that his new neighbor was pretty and strong he was however surprised that Vegeta hadn't shown up when the new power level had shown itself. Feeling oddly worried for the small warrior he flew off to the Capsule Corp. before he went to bed. As he zoomed through the woods and later cities he thought about his new neighbor. : She seems familiar in some way some undercurrent of her scent or maybe it was the way she moved?: . As he puzzled that out he reached his destination : Maybe I can take Vegeta there and he can tell me.: He knocked on the door and waited for Trunks,Bra, or Vegeta to answer. Trunks answered the door looking slightly harried " Hi Trunks!" Goku exclaimed. " Can I talk to your dad?"   
" If you know where he is you can" then Trunks slammed the door shut through the thick paneling Goku could hear Trunks shouting " HE doesn't know where he is either."   
"What? My WEDDING is in two weeks how could he have left?"  
Goku left before they got mad at him too feeling very puzzled :So much stuff is happening!: he thought as he flew away. After all now he had a powerful new neighbor :and sexy: his inner thoughts whispered, Vegeta the only person who could have distracted me from that woman's power has disappeared :he could have distracted you from her sexiness too: his even more inner thoughts whispered. He blushed for thinking about his prince in that way : He could never return my feelings and my neighbor might so I should just forget this nonsense about Vegeta he decided. He doubted he would actually miss his little girl's wedding. Well she's not that little anymore she's almost 67. : Hm...the wedding was another big event that was going on right now as well.: Goku thought.: He'll be back in time though I'm sure of it, although Trunks and Bra did seem pretty worried about him maybe I should check.: As he thought this he concentrated on Vegeta's ki he could not find it anywhere. : Vegeta really is gone. I don't think he died but what if he did! What if my neighbor killed him!: Goku shook that off as ridiculous but decided to check the girl Momo's ki just in case. : Definitely not strong enough to kill Vegeta but her ki seemed a lot like Vegeta's just dulled kinda like Trunk's and Bra's wait does that mean...?:  
  
Yes this chapter could be longer but I haven't decided who Bra's going to marry yet and I don't think I can write Goku talking about the wedding anymore without knowing who's involved you can include in your reviews who you think she should marry but remember all of the humans are dead. 


	4. Betcha Never Saw This Coming

Title: A Wish For Happiness  
  
Author: Tavern Wench  
  
Warnings: This is about bisexual men who are in love with each   
other. Don't say I didn't warn you. The main pairing is Vegeta/Goku   
but there will also be Trunks/ Goten and Bra/Gohan pairings.   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them then the only scraps of clothing left in   
battles would NOT cover the crotch areas.  
  
Author Notes: I would like to thank all my reviewers but especially   
Yaoi Ashes who gave me the Bra/Gohan idea. Sorry It's been so long   
I don't really have an excuse. If this is weird it's because I listened to   
the Sweeney Todd soundtrack while writing this. Oh yeah and Gohan   
is pretty OOC but remember this is set in the way future.  
  
Goku was flying home and pondering his bizarre idea. :Could   
this mean that Momo is... Vegeta's illegitimate daughter?!? No that's   
impossible. Maybe I should go talk to her.:  
Vegeta was sitting at home drinking a cup of coffee. He was in   
a bad mood. :All that crying yesterday that was ridiculous! and it was   
all caused by this period thing women had. God this is embarrassing.:   
He decided to keep all of his used tampons in a bag and throw them   
at Eros the next time he saw her it would be a fitting punishment.   
That decided she drank the last of her coffee then destroyed the cup   
with a ki blast as she walked out of the room to go train. She had   
almost reached the gravity room when the doorbell rang. :That had   
better not be Kakkorott.: he thought :I am not in the mood to seduce   
him.: He stalked to the door and yanked the door open. It was Gohan.  
An elegantly sculpted eyebrow rose over one eye. : Gohan?   
What's he doing here?: She opened her mouth to speak but Gohan   
beat her to it. Calmly stating " Hello Vegeta. May I come in?"  
He found himself pressed up against the outside of the house   
one small feminine arm to his neck and a knee hovering right by his   
crotch poised and ready to go. " How the fuck did you know who I   
was." Vegeta hissed menacingly. " because I promised to kill anyone   
who knew and I have to make sure it doesn't happen again."  
" You can't kill me Vegeta Bra would be devastated." Gohan   
attempted a nonchalant reckless smirk that was only slightly marred   
by the fact he was turning blue.  
" Bastard." then her knee went up and connected with solid   
flesh. As Gohan went down she grabbed him by the collar and   
dragged him inside.  
She violently threw him into a chair then sat down on the sofa.   
"Now halfling talk or are you willing to see just how far you can push   
me before I snap."  
"Eros told me." Gohan admitted sheepishly.  
"What?!?" Vegeta exclaimed as she snapped to alertness. "What   
do you have to do with this whole mess?"  
Gohan started fidgeting a little as he felt the intensity of   
Vegeta's PMS powered GlareOfVengefulWrath© "Well actually I'm   
the one who made the wish in the first placeÉ" He immediately   
started waving his arms in front of his face to convey that it had not   
been his choice that this happened. " I didn't know this would   
happen though, I just wished for my dad to be happy." he ended   
dejectedly,slumped slightly in his chair and suddenly seemed to find   
is feet of great interest.   
" And WHY did you find such a wish to be necessary?" Vegeta   
demanded.  
" He used to be so cheerful and if you ever catch him when no   
one's around you can see that the light has left his eyes."  
" He doesn't want to depress the rest of us I guess and,YOU, the   
only person left he actually respects didn't seem very sad about   
losing your wife. I think he thought you would find him weak."  
" I mourned for my wife but it was the mourning of someone   
for there friend not life mate. I would not have found him weakÉbut   
how could I not have noticed his grief? I did not think he was that   
good of an actor."  
" He is trust me, and it was making me feel horrible so I wished   
for him to be happy. The dragon said it couldn't be done though not   
without something to cause it so he called Eros in to help him. She   
apparently thought he needed to fall in love with someone else."  
" Why me then why not just create someone?"  
Gohan was staring at his feet again. "She said he was already in   
love with you." He whispered.  
Vegeta sprang up "WHAT!?" She roared. Then she slowly began   
stalking across the sitting room towards the char Gohan was sitting   
in. She lowered her voice to a dangerous tone and fairly purred. " So   
why,pray tell, was it necessary, to turn me into a WOMAN!"  
Gohan shrunk into his chair. " Dad didn't know really he just   
admired you and had the odd thought about how sexy you were.Eros   
thought making you a woman would let him more easily accept the   
feelings."  
Vegeta sat back down a look of shocked defeat on her face then   
he rubbed her forehead against the palm of her hand and grinned a   
dejected little grin.:Maybe she studied Goku but it's really too bad   
that she didn't study me too. We may both fall in love but there's no   
way I can confess it to him and let him find out about this whole   
embarrassing time.: " So brat what did you come here for."  
" To tell you to make the first move."  
Vegeta looked up puzzled "What?"  
"Dad's never had a relationship Mom sort of tricked him into   
marriage and then they eventually fell in love. He doesn't know how   
the whole thing works."  
" So it's all up to me is it kid? :sigh: Go on then." She said as she   
stood up. " I've got a lot to think about go home to my daughter but   
whatever you do DO NOT tell ANYONE about this understood?"  
" Yes sir, good night."  
Vegeta stood and watched him as he flew away. Before he got out of sight he pulled out a mass of bloodsoaked cotton and hurled them at the departing boy. " A gift from me to your friend." She called out after him. Then she turned around and headed back inside. :Damn that felt good.: She had learned a lot tonight and needed to think on it.  
Gohan stopped as he saw the silhouette of a winged figure step   
out of the tree's. He walked over to it and kissed Eros' neck before   
pulling her into a hug.  
"Did I do well Bra?"  
"Wonderfully dear" she said smilingly. " We just need to keep   
him surprised so he doesn't stop to think that the dragon wasn't   
called recently."  
" Do you think this will work babe?"  
"I hope so." She said watching her father's shadow moving   
about in the capsule house. "They're both so terribly unhappy, they   
really deserve this."  
"They really do baby they really do."  
" Wait why do you smell so funny?"  
" Your dad was pissed that he had to experiance the wonder of periods. He threw his tampons at me."  
" Well lets go get you cleaned up then."   
The couple shared a quick kiss before flying off into the night.   
Meanwhile the two pawns in there game pondered there next moves   
in blissful unawareness of there impotency to change their happy   
fates.  
  
A/N All I did was add the tampon bit and it's going to a month before I'm home again (September 27th) I might get up another update but only if my roommate is extra super cool. Till then I'm sorry I didn't get up another chapter. 


	5. Culmination of a Plot

Author: Tavern Wench  
  
Title: A Wish for Happiness  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed (or a lot rushed) but you've probably noticed the new restriction and I really don't want to risk having the whole story deleted.  
  
Disclaimer: If you actually think I own any of this besides the plot then I suggest you seek help, professional help  
  
Warnings: Slash, slight bloodsucking, and an extremely short and inexplicit f/m sex scene. The angst will be starting next chapter.  
  
Vegeta awoke the next morning feeling extremely nervous, last night he had been told that he would have to make the first move on Goku or his embarrassing ordeal would never end. He had no idea how to proposition the Saiyajin fighter and so had resolved to visit his son's husband.  
  
Trunks and Goten had not been informed by their siblings of the scheme to unite the last of the Sons with the last of the Briefs so they were incredibly surprised when a strange female appeared on their doorstep knowing their names. Vegeta detected their surprise and hastily covered it up with a clever and complicated half lie. (A/N guess what half is true?) He said that he had recently fallen in love with their father and had gotten quite a bit of information about them from both him and their brother. He detested making the contact with his son who he believed was clever enough to detect who he truly was but it was a risk he would have to take; he needed any information they might have on how to romance the man he loved, and was being forced to love.  
  
After several minutes of forced small talk in the younger Brief's austere living room Vegeta managed to bring the topic of conversation to the meat of the matter. "You see boys I've rather fallen in love with your father but I simply can't figure out how to proposition him."  
  
"You fight, correct?" Tunks asked with a contemplative look on his face.  
  
"A little bit." The Saiyajin-no-Ouji lied as she pretended to modestly look at her nails.  
  
"Challenge him to a fight ask him out at the end." Vegeta sat straight up at this for it triggered the thought of a possibility he had not yet considered. A fight was of course the obvious answer that was all the fool ever did anyways, fight. He politely thanked his son and his son's adoring husband then left, feeling elated that his time in this cursed form would hopefully soon be over.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten queried worriedly as he looked up at his intelligent spouse. "Are you sure that that was the best idea?" "What do you mean koi?" Trunks said as he stroked his mate's hair from out of his face.  
  
"What if Dad actually falls in love with that girl? I don't think I want her for a mother -in-law, besides how could she be in love with him after only a few days? I think she's one of those star fuckers who will just run out on him after they have sex."  
  
Trunks looked down at his worried spouse with a look of disbelief on his face "Don't worry so much Goten my dad would never approve of the marriage anyway so it won't happen."  
  
"Your dad's gone though!"  
  
"He'll be back now calm down. Everything will be fine." He reassuringly kissed him on the forehead then went to order some dinner as Goten fretted alone on the couch.  
  
Vegeta sped home all the while thinking of what he would do during the fight. Should he fight all out or hold back some of his true powers? He quickly decided to fight with all he had to take advantage of the speed in his new form. He might actually beat Kakarott like this and even if he could never tell anyone that he would always know, and that was what was truly important.  
  
The body that housed Vegeta's soul landed gracefully on the long grass outside of her capsule house, she quickly ran inside to put on a dark blue training gi. The change took only a few seconds and she was soon rocketing off to challenge her love heart knocking nervously in her chest. The nervousness was that she might be discovered but it was soon overshadowed by the excitement and blood thirst for the fight. Ordinarily the calmly analytical mind of Vegeta would be alarmed by this extreme reaction but these days so many strange things had happened it was ignored as a mere fluke of his new hormones.  
  
Goku was waiting for her as she flew in some animalistic part of him having already sensed the hunt. She landed and he assumed a fighting stance as soon as she was prepared they flung themselves at each other and the fight had begun. Faster then the human eye could track they flew about as they enacted the age old art of martial arts. Fist flew, and kicks were blocked. No gleaming balls of light and energy flew, neither knew why but it seemed inappropriate for this match. Blood was drawn time and time again, Vegeta was quicker and had a more refined style but Goku was stronger and had the longer reach. Neither one was winning until Vegeta evaded yet another of Goku's attacks and finally slammed him down onto the ground. In a normal fight it would not have ended there but this match was far from normal.  
  
Goku lay on the ground face up and Vegeta was on top of him, the two of them panting and staring at each other, then their eyes met and they slowly and wordlessly stood and walked into the small house together. They walked side by side to the bedroom. They paused slightly before the entrance when Vegeta softly growled "Mine." before dragging the much taller saiya-jin inside. They entered and stripped before Vegeta pushed the tall warrior onto the bed and began hungrily kissing him. As they both fumbled around on the bed trying for more contact Vegeta breathlessly gasped out "Who do you belong to?"  
  
Goku murmured "You" then Vegeta impaled himself on Goku's cock, baring his throat as he did so. "You have claimed me so now I claim you." He murmured before biting his new mate's neck and hungrily suckling on his new provider's blood. Both of them were operating solely on instinct, neither on of them fully aware of what they were doing, knowing only their need and pleasure. After their conjoinment brought them to orgasm the slight and now truly male body curled up on top of his mates as they both fell into a deep slumber. 


	6. I love you from the shadows

Author: Tavern Wench  
  
Title: A Wish for Happiness  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took a while but I couldn't work on it until roommate change b/c my roommate was homophobic and already looking for a way to get me kicked out of school ( she had already told the nuns that I talked to dead people and tried to scare her when all I actually did was not talk to her and read sci-fi not to mention :GASP: I don't like the color pink) but now I have a totally kick ass roommate who even helped me move the stuff I couldn't get with crutches who actually likes me and is not homophobic so the story can now continue. Whew, long sentence huh? p.s. The name for God (Yahweh) is pronounced Yaoi it makes me laugh ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own pretty pictures of these characters but that's about it, if I owned more why would I be writing this in English (and why would I have a roommate)?  
  
Warnings: Vegeta and Goku are both male, they had sex in the last chapter if you don't get the idea then I doubt you would be able to read what I am writing. THIS IS YAOI if you still don't get the picture then you is just sad but just in case... The characters in this story are mostly homosexual (gay) or bi and are in relationships according to their sexual preferences. Not your deal leave, and if you actually send me flames about this then I will do... something bad to you, real bad so you just watch your back! Ha ha um...on with the story  
  
Vegeta woke up in the morning feeling rather disoriented. He couldn't really remember anything that had gone on the night before. He sat on the side of the bed naked and tried to think of what had happened. He knew something had; his surroundings were not familiar and he felt slightly different. He reached his arm up to smooth his hair back when he realized it had gone back into his familiar flame. : I'm a man again: he thought. : That must mean... I made Kakarotto fall in love with me but how? :. He slowly turned around to look at the bed he had just been sleeping in. It was not empty it was instead full of a very attractive hunk of man meat. Goku flavored man meat in fact. He reached up and gingerly felt his neck. With ever mounting distress he felt the tear in the tender flesh. That was all he needed. He turned and fled the room barely stopping to grab a sheet for protection.  
  
As soon as he had reached the house he owned as Momo sank down to the floor as the adrenaline left his body with a rush. He settled down and prepared to go over all that had happened while he had been trapped in female form. First thing, he had in fact mated with the man. He would not have done anything like falling into a mating rut if he had not loved Kakarotto. The big questions were, did Kakarotto fall into the mating rut as well or was it one sided? As the dominant person once I beat him even if he was unwilling he would have had to bed me. If it was one sided did I reveal any clues as to who I really am? Would that be a good thing or a bad thing? And most importantly, what am I going to do about this? He decided that for now he was going to attempt to preserve his dignity. As the first step in that direction he decided to get dressed extremely thankful that his normal spandex bodysuits were high necked and would hide the mating mark for as long as he needed to. As soon as he was dressed and had removed all of the necessary items from the capsule house he closed it then sat in the empty spot and pondered what to do. He had plenty of ready cash and didn't really want to return home. He didn't feel like answering the nosy questions of his brat child Bra and honestly he didn't think he would be able to survive that far away from his new mate. As he started to think that he realized he actually was experiencing discomfort from being away from his mate. :Of course I am: he tried to rationalize, :I'm the protector but even so I never remembered father mentioning any distress like this. No wait I think maybe he did. Yes, it was right after that assassination attempt on mo...: Vegeta shot to his feet, pushing off with ki before he even began to formulate his next thought. : Father said you always feel backlash anxiety from your mate emotional or physical so you always can know when they are in danger.: Vegeta remembered approving of this system when he was younger. He had found it more practical then having to remain at your weaker mate's side all the time. : Of course: he now thought with slight amusement and chagrin,: The only way I am stronger then my mate is by force of personality but that doesn't matter. Right now what matters is that Kakarotto, my MATE: he thought with a snarl of determination: Is in need of protection: With that he pushed his ki flow to Super Saiyan and finished the rest of his journey with the burst of speed that gave him. Anxious all the while to get to his mate's side.  
  
He lit down on the ground just outside of Goku's house rustling the grass with his power as he did so. He allowed his power to drop back to normal levels before he rushed inside the house as fast as he could go. He ran so quickly and with such single minded determination that before he quite realized where exactly he was going he found himself inside the bedroom he had occupied just last night. As soon as he entered the room all of his new found protection instincts flared up full force. His mate was sitting naked and crying at the edge of the bed. While the more logical part of his mind realized the awkwardness of the situation he sat down besides the crying man anyways. Even though every fiber in his body was crying out to draw the man into his arms and hold him all he would allow himself to do was say "Hey, you okay?" in the hopes that this would be enough and someone to tell his troubles to would resolve his problems.  
  
Goku turned his tear stained face towards the harsh voice he had automatically identified as Vegeta's. "I don't know! I don't know what happened. I woke up and something was missing but I don't know how!" He turned his head away and said in a quieter voice "I think I might have had sex last night." He sounded almost ashamed by it. Vegeta's heart nearly skipped a beat when he realized how unsure the naive warrior had sounded. : That means he fell into the mating lust too, but did he go into it for me or for who he thought I was?:  
  
What he really said was "You think you had sex? Circumstances and person please." :Why, and who did you think I was: He was struggling to remain looking calm on the outside when in reality he was hanging on every word and nuance uttered to try and determine how the man he loved really felt about him.  
  
"I don't remember." Goku said in a slightly frightened tone of voice, his face reflecting his confusion. "I think it might have been the neighbor lady 'cause it kind of smells like her, but it's...different, familiar somehow." Vegeta froze barely remembering to breathe: Shit, is he going to recognize the scent?: Goku continued and Vegeta heaved a sigh of relief. Through none of his babblings of how it was possible for him to sleep with his new neighbor he never even mentioned what the scent reminded him of.  
  
"It sounds like you went through a heat to me Kakarotto. That would explain your lack of memory, and why you bedded this wench although since you don't bear the marks it looks like you were finally bested in a fight." :Even if he is my mate and I do love him I still feel good about that win. I'm also glad we both went into heat, but is it because I would feel bad about forcing him or because this way I cover my tracks better?:  
  
"Marks? What marks are you talking about?" Goku said as he looked up at Vegeta with a look of bewilderment. Vegeta's eyes widened imperceptible in panic :Shit, I just gave him a clue why the fuck did I tell him that?: He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure then looked down at the undereducated Saiya-jin.  
  
"Well Kakarotto, when you go into a mating heat you first have a battle."  
  
Goku instantly fell into the position of a child being lectured by a teacher or older child. "Is that why I have bruises and cuts then?"  
  
Vegeta blushed a little "Well that may be part of it." Goku got his meaning and blushed as well. "Whoever wins the battle is the dominant person throughout the rest of the mating, part of the ritual is the subservient drinks the blood of the other."  
  
" So the marks would be the teeth marks?"  
  
" Yes." Vegeta debated telling Goku that a mating could be forced but decided against it knowing that it had not happened in this instance and since he was already mated would not happen again.  
  
The bigger warrior looked up at his prince. "So if I can find her it would prove we had sex if she has bite marks on her neck?"  
  
"Yes" Vegeta said curtly, suddenly acutely aware of how easily he could be found out. : But do I really want to keep this a secret?: His nagging brain questioned.  
  
His attention refocused when he noticed Goku was looking sadder then ever. "If she was dominant and a part of this whole mating thing then why did she run out on me? Why is she not here now?" He looked up at Vegeta forlornly, his face begging for reasonable answers.  
  
" I don't know Goku." :that's not really a lie I don't know why I ran out really: "Maybe she just couldn't handle it." : I couldn't. Not without knowing anything about the situation first.:.  
  
"Can we go looking for her Vegeta?"  
  
"Why we Kakarotto? Can't you find your mate on your own?"  
  
"I might be able to but...I kinda need emotional support right now  
  
Vegeta felt a small thrill of excitement. This would give him a chance to stay with and study the younger Saiya-jin. He would never get a better opportunity to examine both sides of this mess. It would help him come to a decision and keep him in close contact with his beloved mate. "All right Kakarotto." He said with just the right touch of bitter resignation so as not to foster any suspicion. "I'll go with you know and stay with you until you find your wayward mate."  
  
Goku turned to him with a beaming smile on his face. "Thank you Vegeta!" He happily yelled as he glomped the smaller Saiya-jin around the waist.  
  
: This makes everything worth it: Vegeta thought happily as he carefully pried his nude mate from his waist before uttering. "I'll be waiting for you outside, come down as soon as you're dressed." The last was said a bit regretfully but it was necessary before the prince lost complete control of himself. As he walked from the room Goku blushed and hurriedly donned his customary orange gi  
  
The two of them rocketed off to search for Goku's "missing" mate. : What will Kakarotto do when he does find me? Will he be disappointed, or glad, or disgusted or what? It's hard to see him so sad but I don't know how he'll react. What should I do?:  
  
As Vegeta pondered what he should do and Goku worried about what he could have done to drive off his mate four people silently watched the house. "So if that girl we talked to was dad why is he a guy again?"  
  
"Duh, big bro he made your father-in-law fall in love with him."  
  
"And since he's still with my dad that means they're together now?"  
  
"More then together Goten, didn't you smell it, they're mated!"  
  
"Doesn't anybody find it weird that out of six people in two families we're all together?"  
  
"Of course not Trunks now shush."  
  
"But I'm married to both my step-brother and my brother-in-law! That's just wrong!"  
  
Goten shoves his husband out of the tree to the ground. "Ow...Goten that hurt."  
  
"Trunks it's considered general principle not to complain about your marriage in front of your spouse, plus your sister doesn't seem to care."  
  
"Well I'm not complaining about Goten." He said with a leering grin at his spouse "just the logistics of the situation."  
  
"We're the only Saiya-jins left. It's only logical that we seek out others of our own kind."  
  
"Stop lecturing Gohan."  
  
"Yes dear"  
  
"Pussy whipped!" came the chorus from their sibling's throats.  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter!" said Bra with considerable aggravation. "I finally got our two dads together and mated aren't you happy?"  
  
"I don't know" replied the other three. "Everything seems to fit." Trunks pondered.  
  
"But something just feels wrong." Goten finished  
  
"Don't worry." Gohan said in his most reassuring tone of voice "I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
"I guess so." Goten said in an unconvinced tone.  
  
"Let's go over the last minute wedding preparations then." They all agreed then got up to go, but as they flew away slowly Goten looked back in the direction that his father had flown off in a look of worry on his face. : There was something definitely wrong here, I know I'm not smart like the others but there was definitely something wrong.:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Closing Statements: Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed, you made me get off my butt and actually finish this (admittedly short) chapter before Thanksgiving break. To all the people who ask when I'm going to post more though, the only time I can do it is on vacation unless they finally get up the wireless network they've been promising which means my posts are limited to the few times I can actually get to go home. This is my first vacation since my last posting. After Thanksgiving though it's only 2 ½ weeks to Christmas so the break in posting time will hopefully be very short. I should be able to pull it off even through having to study for finals. I hope you like the story please review even if it's only to critize I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing style. If you want to get in touch with me (for whatever reason) review or e-mail (Queenofthespleen@aol.com) or im me (AIM Queenofthespleen) I don't care I go to boarding school and therefore have no life. See you around Christmas! (hopefully) 


	7. Stupid men! Suck it up and confess alrea...

http://yourmom.dhs.org/zim/download.php3Author: Tavern Wench  
  
Title: A Wish for Happiness  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this is kinda short and crappy, but I had two weeks and finals going on so...it's good for what it is. I'm thinking of taking this out of the angst sub cats but I don't know...so when you review(hint, hint) tell me okay? -_^U  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them never will but damn they make pretty toys to play with.  
  
Warnings: Blatantly gay men, they have had sex they probably will again if that's not your bowl of yogurt go away and read some Bulma/Vegeta fics or something you don't belong in the 7th chapter of a story featuring Vegeta/Goku, and Trunks/Goten pairings. If you feel offended it's your fault.  
  
  
  
There was indeed something wrong. Goku, even though adult was incredibly naive in the ways of the world the mere idea of casual sex was sending him spiraling into self hatred. : I know Vegeta said it was a mating, like we were getting married or something but how could Momo have felt the same way? Is she even Saiya-jin? No she has too be that scent...it wouldn't remind me of Vegeta if she wasn't at least part Saiya-jin. Maybe she didn't know about the mating then but what if I scared her off? What if she thinks I was too forward? What if she thinks the bites are from me trying to kill her?!:  
  
As Goku was getting caught up in his tangled thoughts Vegeta was just watching his mate trying to figure out what he wanted to do. : I love him, I know that, I've known that and the heir thing isn't an issue anymore it doesn't matter if Kakarotto can bear children or not. This whole thing was based on lies though. I don't know if my mate loves me or not, and I don't know if even revealing myself will cause problems with him. If this was supposed to make him happy...: Vegeta stopped his internal musings when he noticed the younger man starting to hyperventilate. : Stress: "Let's land."  
  
"'Kay" said the younger with a slight worried smile. They slowly worked they're way through the trees of the forest they were over before landing on the verdant ground. "Why did you want to land Vegeta?"  
  
"We've been flying about randomly for the past hour with no indication that we're getting any closer to your mate.": Besides which you're so worried you're almost at the point that it could be damaging.: Vegeta sunk to the ground gracefully, carefully balancing himself on the ground. Seeing his prince dressed in a skintight spandex bodysuit, knees bent but apart and so revealing the lithe muscles of his inner thigh made Goku's breath catch in his throat. Mentally he berated himself for this reaction :Even if he is an incredibly handsome man, I'm practically married to that Momo girl. Even if it was just some random hormonal Saiya-jin thing I can't be unfaithful.: He cursed Momo for showing up at this time and never even giving him a chance with his beloved prince but he also cursed himself for not approaching Vegeta sooner. :If I had what would he have done though, even if I am shackled to this woman at least Vegeta is acting nicer to me. He's actually helping me search for her! I wonder why?:  
  
At this point in Goku's musings Vegeta decided to end the silence. "Do you have any idea what you're doing on this search?"  
  
Goku pulled his classic grin with the hand behind the head, "Heh, heh, actually I don't really have a clue."  
  
"Then what the hell have we been doing for the past hour?!" Vegeta barked out in annoyance.  
  
"Well, I can feel my mate in my head and I keep on trying to go in that direction but I never get any closer."  
  
:Oh shitohshitohshit.: Vegeta froze momentarily. He licked his lips in nervousness before speaking. " Are you sure you can sense your mate?"  
  
Goku cocked his head to the side as he tried to explain what he felt. "Well I just have this kinda fuzzy feeling in the back of my head. There's a general sense of direction and stuff but that's it."  
  
"Then how do you know you're not getting closer?"  
  
"There's a general feeling of distance but all I get from it is when we get farther or closer apart."  
  
:He's so close to finding me out. Should I tell him or not? I love him, I want him. I know I do but does he want me?:  
  
:Is he disappointed in me for not finding my mate? For not being Saiya-jin enough to beat a woman?:  
  
:I suppose now would be the best time to find out what he thinks of homosexuals.:  
  
: Why do I have to be bound to this woman anyway? Why couldn't I have approached Vegeta sooner?:  
  
Vegeta stood up slowly trying not to show his nervousness. Internally Goku mourned at being deprived the view. "Kakarotto?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta." Goku said. Tilting his head to the side in mild bewilderment.  
  
"If,if Momo hadn't been, I mean was it just her oh,nevermind." :If Momo hadn't been female would you still have mated her? Was it just her personality or her body?: "Let's just go home for today."  
  
"O.K. are you sure Vegeta?" Goku was very bewildered at this latest development. He slowly walked towards his prince not really knowing why. He just had some urge to comfort the little prince just then. He was about to reach out and touch the man when the full force of Vegeta's glare left him thinking that it might not be the best of idea's right now.  
  
A/N Arggghhhh I'm running out of idea's so I'm just posting it and hoping my reviews inspire me. *hint* *hint* 


	8. My mate is a WHAT?

They had been back at Goku's house for a few hours. Vegeta and Goku were both getting extremely tense. Goku could feel all the minute fluctuations in distance as Vegeta moved about the house. Vegeta could feel all of the minute fluctuations in his emotions which meant now he was trying to remain stationary. Goku kept stressing over how to find his mate and what to do when he found her. Vegeta kept stressing over whether he should tell the truth or not. Their kids all thought that since Vegeta was now staying in Goku's house all had been resolved to a happy end. Goten still thought that they were acting odd for a happy couple in love and Trunks was screwing him senseless to keep him from worrying.  
  
Night passed with general sense of unease for both of the men. Goku was having trouble sleeping and Vegeta kept getting the backwash of his conflicting emotions. He had decided that Goku was in all likelihood completely straight however. He was planning on doing nothing about his own love for the man. He had stifled his passion all those years ago so he could continue to do it now.  
  
Goku absolutely couldn't sleep so he decided to go to his youngest son for help on the whole mating thing because sad as it was his son knew more about Saiya-jin sex and culture then he did. He quickly donned one of his accustomed orange gi then went flying off to Trunk's and Goten's house. As he flew off he noticed that he was increasing the distance between him and his mate. This led to the conclusion that his mate was remaining stationary. : Maybe after I find out more about this whole mating thing I'll try searching for her again.:  
  
He flew silently through the night drawing very little attention as he rocketed towards Satan City and his son's house which lay inside of it. He alighted on the lawn outside the house and nervously adjusted his hair before stepping forward to knock on the white metal door. He knocked two more times before the bleary eyed, purple haired, demi saiya-jin pulled the door open irritably. "Goku? Whadda ya want? Do you know what time it is?" he snapped out, his voice thick with sleep.  
  
"Um...heh, heh, two o'clock in the morning?"  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrow and murmured sleepily. "Yeah that sounds about right." Then he woke up a little more and asked "So why are you here at two in the morning?"  
  
"Well I had to ask you a question..."  
  
"Ask your mate for cripes sale there's nothing that I know that he doesn't know anyway." Then he slammed the door in his father-in-law's face and started walking back towards his bed when he heard Goku yelling after him.  
  
"But I wanted to ask you about my mate...wait did you say HE?!?" Goku's train of thought abruptly derailed when that little fact hit him. Not to mention which why would Trunks know that he was mated anyway? The entire thing suddenly began to seem a little fishy and he forced his son's door open before storming into the house in a quest for answers.  
  
Trunks had been snapped wide awake at his father-in-law's confusion over his mate's sex. Goku's loud exclamation had resulted in not only his new found awareness but also the sudden sinking he felt deep in his stomach along with the two phrases that began running through his oblivious purple head. These two thoughts were "Shit Goku's going to kill me for fooling him" and "Shit, Gohan's going to kill me, I can't believe he was right." After a while, the small bemused part of his brain threw its two cents in by screaming "Attack of the doppelgangers run for your life! We aren't getting out of this one alive boys!" All of this happened while the demi- saiyajin slowly backing towards the wall under the formidable glare of the strongest man on earth.  
  
"What. Did. You. Mean." Trunks began fumbling around for words as he nervously backed up, with his arms behind him, waving so he wouldn't back up into the wall. "Well, um, you see...." He faked a grin and tried to look sheepish, "We thought you knew?" At Goku's outburst he quickly jerked his hand in front of his face and scrunched his eyes closed in the unmistakable gesture of someone who feels they are about to be beaten. As soon as Goku saw this, being the kind person he is, he immediately felt guilty for losing his temper at the younger saiya-jin.  
  
He put his hand on the boys shoulder and said in an apologetic voice. "Why don't we go sit down I'm sure you'll have some sort of explanation for this."  
  
Trunks looked up and relaxed his position slightly before stammering out nervously, "Sure Goku I'll tell you don't worry." The two of them walked slowly into the living room before they both sat down on opposite couches.  
  
Meanwhile at Goku's house Vegeta was wakened by the intense shock flowing from his mate and he immediately realized that Goku wasn't home. He quickly searched for his power signature. : My son's house, shit.: 


	9. The lemon scene sort of

The need to be at his mate's side that instant allowed Vegeta to finally master the instant transmission technique. In his overwhelming desire to be at his son's house he found himself transported there, thankfully inside the entrance hall so he had some time to take stock of the situation before reacting. Even when operating on burning need and frantic panic Vegeta still had enough of a general in him to make split second yet fully planned decisions. As he walked composedly towards the living room he caught the sound of his his son clearing his throat and beginning a sentence "You see Goku-san we all thought you needed to get together with someone since you were acting so sad but we weren't sure if you were homophobic or not so we decided..."  
  
"We? There is no we brat. I certainly didn't decide any of that." Vegeta stated as he made his dramatic entrance; smirking slightly as he saw the reaction of the previous occupants of the room.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta closed the remaining distance between himself and his mate before pulling him up by the back of his shirt and declaring "We're going home now mate." Before he began to transmit the two of them back to Goku's house he turned Goku around and pulled him down for a long and heated kiss.  
  
Trunks was left sitting on his couch staring with amazement at the spot his father had been standing in. "Since when does dad know the instant transmission technique?" he wondered before slowly standing up and returning to his waiting bed and Goten.  
  
Vegeta had transported the two to the master bedroom in Goku's house. He pinned Goku to the bed and whispered in his ear "You ever been taken by a man before?" Between his confusion and the fact that Vegeta was sucking his way down his neck Goku barely managed to stutter out a negative. "Well it's about to happen." Then Vegeta pushed the Goku down and straddled his hips.  
  
"But Vegeta what's with the whole mating thing? And, and..."  
  
Vegeta pulled his shirt off then looked down at his mate. "After sex." Then Goku's shirt was gone too and Vegeta was sucking his way down the broad expanse of chest. He slowly began licking Goku's nipples and as he brought them into peaks he turned Goku into a bundle of erotic feelings. As Vegeta divested himself and Goku of their pants he continued to work on the nipples, occasionally biting down on them, which wrenched delicious whimpering noises from the younger mans throat. As he began sliding his hand down Goku's ass his mouth began working its way down Goku's body. As his hand was caressing and stroking all that lay below the belt, he was laying careful humming kisses down the expanse of Goku's belly, pausing in its downward path for a moment to lick and tease Goku's navel. Finally he traced the pattern of hair down to its root just as his questing finger found the opening of Goku's anus. Goku had been enjoying what was going on before but as the first lick on his erect penis was accompanied by the intrusion of his body he cried out, arching his hips up in pleasure. Vegeta smirked at the reaction before he drew his head up and proceeded to slide his mouth down his partner's erect dick. (A/N ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i didn't just write that! I didn't just write that! Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! breathe, breathe, breathe...i'm sorry but i really can't finish this i'm too virginal i guess...) They had wild and crazy anal sex. It was fun. It was pleasurable. Goku wondered why sex with Chichi had been so bad compared to the mind blowing sex he was having with Vegeta The Stud Muffin. They had endearing pillow talk and Vegeta resolved the whole Thing. After confessing to his lack of self confidence Goku forgave him because...well he's Goku god damnit! Much nude hugging abounded and all conflicts were revealed. SO...recap. Goku is bi and he has always admired Vegeta and thought he was sexy he is happy with this new development. Vegeta has had the hots for Goku for a while and has grown to respect him for his integrity and kindness he was very happy about this BUT both of them think the whole stress of should I tell him/Who the fuck is my mate? could have been avoided if it weren't for those meddling kids and their talking dog! Or maybe just the kids...  
  
As they were lying in bed together snuggling 


End file.
